Joe L. Kubinashi
"Everyone Could See The Future But Not You And Your Lowlife Fire Civilization After All The Incident" Joe is one of the main and new Protagonists of the series The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kusbinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters and The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo. A Weapon Ninja Centurion of the new arc. young Dueltainer boy was a son of Kino and Kubinashi who the new generation of Dueling family with a kind spirit and well hearted over every communication towards Kaijudo creatures since in 2002 but so which on He want to be a best and strongest duelist around on Kaijudo City by facing a tough Kaijudo Duelists as so on Joe is very good artist on drawing creatures like his uncle was when likely Joe's age. far in much He begin to create was own cards by what civilization, creature, race, power and abilities has been use in order win a duel against other duelists at the Temple But Manny, Hagoromo, Duel Masters, Senseis, Teachers and other duelists are impressed with him and his dueling massive skills after the duel Joe was being offended by some duelist said to him there no such thing as Generic monsters or creatures and Joe was very upset with the fact it true about the Generic not real cards Joe Profile Name: Nation: United Sanctuary Affiliation: Team Joe/Team JoJoe Twins Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons/Yokai Clan Class: Ninja Centurion Class: Feca Element: Weapon Civilization: Generic Family ??? ??? Palutena ( Godmother ) Medusa ( Godaunt ) Ariezz ( Adoptive Brother ) Creature Deck Joe uses Generic civilization deck in his frist duel against Fingers and Won. and his deck was called Generic Entry! Rising Future of Creature World!. *Hercules, the Muscler Hero of Starlympus *Fighting Flying Saucer x3 *Kirara, the Working Magician Girl *Mega Slammer Warrior Lady, Lori *Green Wires - Wire Barbed *The Tough Hero, Tough Boy *Reika, the Operator Woman *Jolly Jr. the Fool *Blue Prison, Righteous Hero *Loader Devil, Metalborg *Ruler King of Swords, Kinger *Jack the Burtal *Grandhop the Police Grand Hero *The Warrior of Destiny, Dai Spells ??? Season Appearance Revolution X Coming soon... Versus Revolution Final X New Civilizations NEXT GIRS Crisis Stride Gate Legion Mate Combat Chaos Show Appearance The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kusbinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters Joe vs Evil: The Rise of Kaijudo Duel Masters Relationship Hagoromo Lord Breaker Joe Duelists Hercules Aku Aku Yokai Clan Members Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Jahash Kino Manny Palutena Joe has a good relationship with his Godmother since He was born in Kino's womb She was happy for the couples has a son during the tournament but without having a mistaken Fire Duelist disrespect her presence to Kino and Kubinashi which a why it was before Medusa Goddess of Darkness attack on Kaijudo City Palutena otherwise is Joe's biological Godmother in the Manny's dueling family and She has good, well hearted and mankind come for her Godson on being an next Kaijudo Duel Master. As Palutena's leadership and be good godparent to such lovely Godson under her divinity She will definitely be with and protecting Joe from any harm Sellon Medusa Esdeath Allies and Rivals Amy ??? ??? Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Ninja Class Duel Masters Category:Human Type Centurions Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Yokai Clan Members Category:Weapon Element Centurions Category:Floridians Category:Protagonists Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Team Joe Members Category:Imaginators Category:Mages Category:Feca Class Centurions Category:The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Main Characters Category:Dueltainers Category:Breaker Grey Students